


In Times Like These

by acididal, ecstaticheart (acididal)



Series: Lovers [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Wordcount: 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acididal/pseuds/acididal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/acididal/pseuds/ecstaticheart
Summary: Desmonds comforts his partner after they had a nightmare.
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore/Reader, Desmond Sycamore/You, Emmy Altava & Desmond Sycamore, Hershel Layton & Desmond Sycamore, Raymond & Desmond Sycamore
Series: Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053857
Kudos: 8





	In Times Like These

**Author's Note:**

> X readers in the year of our lord 2020? You betcha.

_A loud boom erupted as the windows shattered to pieces of glass. The walls of the mountain exploded in their faces, blowing them back. The driver, a curly brown-haired man, was flown back against the wall. His red glasses shattered, leaving cuts on his dirtied face. He fell onto the floor and breathed heavily._

_Smoke filled the inside of the Bostonius. The scent of it drifted inside of the Bostonius. Screams of agony escaped the passengers' throats as they ran around, attempting to escape. The flames jumped around the wooden airship, spreading fast. The fire burned into the wood, causing planks to fall._

_The man got onto his knees and raised his hand to the level of his eye. His eyes darted around the area, searching for his butler. His dark eyes landed upon a short man underneath a pile of planks. The man's face paled and he quickly jumped to his feet. He dashed over to his companion."Raymond!" The man cried out. He gripped a piece of wood and pulled at it. He clenched his jaw as he used his strength to lift the plank. "I'm going to get you out of here! I promise!" He said. Raymond did not respond to him. The man pulled the plank off of his small body and grabbed the other one. He attempted to lift the larger plank off of him._

_The smoke burned the inside of the man's nostrils as ash and soot dirtied his face. He coughed as his muscles became sore. He breathed heavily as the ash made it difficult to breathe. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar man and woman running towards them. The man wore a tophat and a jacket. The woman wore a yellow suit with the ends forming into a dress. "Professor Sycamore!" The man cried out. He ran over to his side and grabbed his arm. "Come on, we need to go!" He said. Desmond coughed and looked up at him with tired eyes. "We need to get Raymond out of here." He stated. "You need to help me." He demanded._

_The man looked at him and then down at Raymond. "We can come back for him." The man said. "We need to get you out of here, now." He gripped onto his arm. Desmond gasped and pulled away. "No! We need to get Raymond out first!" Desmond demanded._ _"Professor Sycamore!" The man barked. Desmond furrowed his eyebrows at him and growled. "Get out!" He snarled. "I can do this on my own." He yelled and proceeded to shove the man away. "Now run Layton! Run!" Desmond yelled. He turned back to Raymond and knelt down. Layton looked over at the woman and they both took off running._

_Desmond gripped onto the plank and attempted to lift it again. His arms trembled from the pain as his nails dug into the wood. He grunted as his limbs burned like fire. His veins were set alight from the pain. His muscles were incredibly sore from the effort of trying to free his friend._

_Overhead, the wood began to snap and fall apart from the blaze. The fire torched the wood and singed it. The planks began to break and fall to the floor with a loud thud. A lone plank hung from above Desmond. It swayed gently as the fire burned around it. With a loud crack, it became loose and fell from the ceiling. The plank hit Desmond on the head causing him to fall unconscious onto the floor. His body became motionless as his world went black._

Your eyes shot open as you gasped. Beads of sweat decorated your forehead as you looked around the room. The bedroom was quiet and calm. Sunlight poured in through a window. You sat up in the bed and looked to the side, seeing your sleeping husband, Desmond. A small smile formed across your lips as you brushed his hair. He let out a soft purr in response. 

Desmond fluttered his eyes open as he yawned. He looked up at you and smiled. "Good morning, darling." He cooed. You smiled in response to his soft voice. "Good morning Desmond." You said. You continued to brush his hair. Desmond looked up at your face and his expression suddenly shifted. He gave you a look of concern. "Dear, is something the matter?" He asked. 

A lump formed in your throat. You looked away from him. Desmond sat up in the bed and grabbed your hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He began to trace circles on your palm. "Darling, you don't look so well. Are you feeling okay?" He asked, tilting his head. You swallowed hard. "I had another nightmare about you..." You mumbled. Desmond raised an eyebrow. "You had what?" He asked. You sucked in a breath. "I had another nightmare about you..." You repeated, this time higher. Desmond frowned and pulled you into a hug. He rubbed your back. "It's okay darling." He cooed. "You aren't going to lose me. I promise." He said. You sniffled and looked up at him.

Desmond pressed his lips against your forehead and planted a kiss on it. He pulled off and pecked your lips. He then brushed your hair to the side. "Do you want to cuddle with me for a while?" He asked. You nodded. Desmond smiled and got under the blankets. You did the same.

Desmond wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. He began to press soft kisses against your face. Soft giggles escaped your throat as a smile spread across your face. "I love you so much, Desmond." You said and snuggled against him. He smiled down at you and kissed the top of your head. "I love you too, dear. I love you too." He said. You looked up at him and pecked his lips. "Do you promise to never leave me?" You asked. Desmond nodded. "I swear on my life." He vowed. You smiled and giggled at him. You then pecked his soft lips before snuggling into his arms.


End file.
